A Moment for Eternity
by Corpusclockwork
Summary: Alphonse sees someone in a train window, only for a moment, but its long enough for him to hope the impossible. Set before Conqueror of Shamballa movie.


**Ok. Fanfiction time :D . I can't yet write like Wholockavengerofawesomness, Yukki Hikari, or Sevlow, but I drew fanart and wanted a story to go with it xD**

 **Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromi Arakawa, not me, but I would give an arm and a leg for it -_-…**

It seemed like people were more interested in talking about him than talking to him. He guessed he couldn't really blame them for that; his amnesia must have become increasingly frustrating. He sighed. Winry appeared to almost resent him recently. She hated seeing Al wearing Edward's trademark coat, and had asked him to take it off multiple times and wear something else. Anything else. Alphonse had tried to explain that it was the only way he felt connected to Edward, but Winry was insistent. It felt to him as if she wanted to forget Edward completely, ridding herself of anything to do with his older brother, to stop her desperate, clawing hope that Ed was alive. It wasn't fair everyone else had had four years extra years of Edward, four years that had been ripped out of Alphonse's mind. All he wanted was a small part of how Edward was in the years he had forgotten. Unfortunately, Winry didn't apparently agree. Finally, after half an hour of Winry asking, almost pleading, Al had stormed off. So, doing what he normally did after an argument, Al decided to take a walk. He had originally planned to sit by the side of the river (as was his tradition), but had been distracted and had managed to wander toward the train tracks that ran through Resembol instead. He stopped just before he reached the tracks, and sat down, hoping to calm down. He had however, underestimated just how close to the tracks he was.

Suddenly a train whooshed by, startling him and blowing his hair and Ed's coat to the side. It almost seemed to travel in slow motion, each pipe, screw and gear appearing to shimmer before the continuing motion of the train pulled it away. The noise was deafening, and Al wondered if sitting so dangerously close to the tracks out of stubbornness to move had been wise. The front carriage of the train had passed, along with the majority of the noise and now he had close up view of the carriages. Al still didn't move, paralyzed by fear and exhilaration. He continued looking straight ahead and as the last carriage came into his direct view, something for a split second caught his attention.

 _Brother_.

He almost propelled himself toward the carriage, lose of life be damned. It was Edward. He looked nothing like how Al remembered him. His clothes seemed to be less full of colour, as if they had been washed excessively, and looked more like clothes his father used to wear, and his hair was longer, again like Hohenheim's. But it was _Him_. No one else had golden eyes like _that_. Edward looked straight at Alphonse and seemed to see him too. The split second seemed to last for eons. All the younger Elric could do was stare and gasp in amazement, before the train vanished, moving on, taking Ed with it. It must have been his imagination, Alphonse thought, his shoulders slumping, the burden of finding his older brother back in place.

Edward had been gazing aimlessly out of the window, when the scene outside shifted suddenly. The colours appeared to be brighter, the sky bluer, and the woodland in the distance faded entirely. Edward's eyes widened. It couldn't have been anyone else, and there was no way he would ever forget his brother face, even after all these years. The younger boy seemed to stare at him for what felt like eons, before the scenery shifted back to German hillside. The moment was over. He must have imagined it. Sighing, Edward sat back in his chair, and the burden of trying to find his way back home returned.

 **I always thought that since Ed pulled Al's soul and body across the gate that they would have a subconscious connection, even in different worlds. I feel like I was unfair to Winry here, (maybe ?) but I imagine she would have hated thinking that Ed hade returned each time she glanced back at Al, only to have it hit her again that he was gone. Yeah .-. Review if possible :D? Help? Constructive Criticism?**


End file.
